For We Will All Weep
by TokehGecko
Summary: Small angsty one-shot. No dialogue at all, only thoughts and description. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Orochimaru throughout time as Naruto lets his facade drop...


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: A very small Angst one-shot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to live as a shadow, mostly unnoticed, was his goal for the time being. For it was horrible when people did notice him. He didn't know why this was how his life was to be. He had nothing to fall back on, no other persons who really acknowledged him. He only had his home, the only place where he would be safe. It were moments like this where he really doubted whether to continue living the horrible life he lead or just finish it all with one swipe of a Kunai.

Every single Villager looked at him the same way, there were no exceptions, none at all. Though he was still young, even he could distinguish what the emotion after the cold eyes was. Hatred was truly horrible. But he could stand it, he would be strong and overcome that pain. He didn't know why he bothered, but he continued doing so.

If the adult were bad, their children were just as bad. Even though there was some children who didn't look hating at him,, their eyes still held disgust. He didn't know why he was so disliked by everyone. Why bother trying to prove your worth when everyone just wanted you to die? To live a life alone and be hated while living, not knowing why you were hated was really mind wrecking.

The names they called him didn't really make him upset, it was the fact that they were calling him names that was more upsetting. Sometimes he could see the adults smile at their children as the children insulted him or threw a rock or two. He even got hit in the face a few times by rocks and even then they showed nothing but joy at his pain. As a child, he swore he would get them back some day.

But, with a will to become a true avenger towards one's own Village, he came to know everything could change whenever destiny wanted it. Fate, or whatever they called it, did exist in a few forms, it seems. As he gained the possibility to become an Avenger, he would play the Shinobi with the exact opposite character and try to gain attention in unlikely ways. He would be a Shinobi worth existing…

**For We Will All Weep**

Landing with your face in the dirt was normal through the week, at least for him. Being kicked in the side after being punched towards the ground was also normal. Biting back a yell of pain he looked up at the source of his pain, another Villager and his child. The child had been insulting him but he had ignored him and the child's father didn't like that his child was being ignored. So he got hit and hit, on and on, again and again.

Arriving home he immediately went on with his training, hurting himself more than actually improving. Self-hate before all, it seemed. But he improved; no longer would he quickly feel pain when someone would physically attack him. His mental pain had reached his limit, so any more additions to that would simply be absorbed into his mind for later. Nothing fell on deaf ears with him.

Pulling another prank, he quickly ran away from a small amount of Villagers. He heard them yell at him. Names he truly didn't deserve. He didn't do anything wrong before, and if he did, it was only about small pranks. Still, it seemed the Villagers were easily angered, especially by him. The look in their eyes was sheer amusement when they got their hands on him and hurt him as much as they could.

Words cause more pain than physical attacks. If that was true, he'd be a boy with loving parents and a Village that worshipped him. For all he knew, every pain was equal to any other pain. Today he noticed another set of happy faces. The expression on their faces, sheer happiness, had never swum on his own face before. Another, probably impossible, thing he dreamed about.

Another string of insult came to his ears. He felt his own eyes water, but as always, he had the power to just push back the tears and take the insult unwavering. He would pull out a smile and insult right back. Things were changing. He was growing strong, strong enough to yell back. Strong enough to be able to keep the façade that was him up forever. He would rise in glory…

Many years later, he had one friend. The sensation almost pulled him back to his original self, but the situation was more than hopeless. It was true that having a friend was soothing, but the friend became a friend only because the truths had been revealed, all truths, about him, his new friend and everything around them. The reason why he was hated and why some names the Villagers called him didn't make sense… until now. So, he had a Demon inside. But it wasn't fair that he was hated and beat up because of that. He wasn't a demon, he only had one inside.

Finally having made Genin, he thought things would change. But still, people in huge groups marched around him, shooting him insults and an occasional stone. His own team mates didn't help one bit. The Jounin, their teacher, seemed to know everything about him, but there didn't seem to be hate coming from him. He had considered the emotions that were flickering across his team mate almost similar to his own. But there was still true amusement in his eyes. While his own amusement was completely fake…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To think there was someone in the world who I recognised myself in… This boy had lived through pain and was almost murdered by Villagers from his Village. All because of a stupid Bloodline. There were so many similarities that he almost wanted to share his own pain. But no, the boy had no demon inside and he had been loved once. So, even if there were small similarities, it still wasn't the same. No point in sharing secrets to someone who wouldn't understand.

And then I encountered another boy who had so many similarities with myself. I was frozen at the spot the moment he told me he too had a demon inside of himself. He was also hated by his own Village and his own father sent people to kill him. It was scary that there was someone else just like me… But he still had family, siblings and his father, who got killed later on. But his father was nothing to him anyway. There were almost ONLY similarities, but there was one difference. He did have people who LOVED him…While I… I don't know if Iruka LOVES me as a father would love his son… I can only hope, but I've learned hoping is… hopeless. Still, sensing the change between him and me, I opted not to share my secrets and just strengthen my own façade.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You think I don't notice… You're not the only one who's good at hiding your true emotions, dead-last, I know. I know your pain and you know mine. We don't know each other's secrets, so I don't understand your pain and neither do you understand mine. But at least I know you're in pain. Don't think no one knows. Still, I realize, you have it worse than me… I know what it's like not to have parents, but at least I had them. I know what it's like to be loved and I even know what it's like to be worshipped. You only know what it's like to be hated. I see them, the Villagers, torturing you… Don't think I don't. Still, they say people who have suffered the most, will become the strongest. If that's true, than we are to be rivals forever…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And here we go again. Off to clear another path of pain. Should we collide, share pain or just kill each other? You have no right to cry out for help, because you receive it from everyone already. I deserve to be helped, deserve to be respected, but I am hated more than anyone. You are loved and worshipped, how dare you run away! So the black sheep of a Village, hunts for the prodigy of a Village… What a weird sense of life destiny has…

In all the years, there hasn't been a second friend. Just the first and probably the only one. Umino Iruka, I thank you for being a friend to me. I owe so much to you for having lied to you all these years. Every smile you saw on me was fake. Every chuckle released was a desperate cry to end my existence. Laughter was actually whimpering. In truth, I have already drowned in my own ocean of tears.

I've stolen the Secret Scroll, sorry Old woman, deceased Third, Iruka-sensei and Ero-Sennin. I can not take it anymore. With this my secret be revealed and I will have fulfilled my purpose as an Avenger. You see, when I stole that Scroll the very first time, I had spotted the Technique to unseal the seal on my stomach and to release the Kyuubi. That time, I read you needed to be a high-ranked Ninja. So, a short time after having learned the Rasengan, I felt I was ready to do that technique. I've kept up my perfect façade of a happy boy who never gives up until now. It's about time you know who I really am.

I truly am the demon, but not the Kyuubi. I am a whole new Demon, created by all of you. Except for you four, Umino Iruka-sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Third Hokage. You don't have to forgive me, since I do this on purpose. Now, watch as my own Chakra adds to that of the Kyuubi and continue to watch, as the Kyuubi is reborn, with newfound power… This is where Uzumaki Naruto ends. The True Avenger, putting up a the best façade ever reach his goals… I have succeeded. And I weep, for we will all weep…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legendary Kyuubi has returned. All of my efforts to fulfil my ambition have failed. My attempt on creating the ultimate Clan, the Uchiha Clan, has failed. My little brother has been killed by the Kyuubi. Leaf Village has vanished from this planet. The Kyuubi will continue to live to up his own rumours, said to only appear once in so many years. Now, with Leaf Village gone, I no longer have a purpose.

I am sorry, Sasuke… little brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All my efforts were in vain. No longer can I possess the ultimate body. One Uchiha is left, but it is impossible to manipulate him. He can easily eradicate my army. Right now I'm running for the Akatsuki. Kabuto seems to be the best choice for me for the next five years…

Damn you, Kyuubi. Damn you, Naruto-kun…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finito, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
